La revancha de Kaguya
by Riku Arely
Summary: hola a todos ojala les guste este fic se trata de la hija de Kaguya de la 2 pelicula de inuyasha quiere tomar venganza y quiere acabar con inuyasha,kagome y todos los demas este fic es inuyasha y kagome va a ver escenas romanticas y de peligro


**LA REVANCHA DE KAGUYA**

Hola como están todos espero k bien yo soy una nueva persona aki y este es mi primer fan fiction y ojala k les guste este fan fic va a hacer de romance y acción y va a hacer un inuyasha y kagome jeje ya k ella es mi preferida de las chicas además se me hace la pareja perfecta para inuyasha pero también va a salir kykio para darle un toke mejor a las cosas además yo no odio a kykio si me gusta su personaje solo k preferio a kagome van haber escenas románticas entre inuyasha y kagome pero tmb saldrá kykio para intervenir con la relacion de inuyasha y kagome y tmb saldra kouga e inuyasha s pondra celoso jeje XD y saldrán todos los personajes importantes de la serie inuyasha pero esta vez yo voy a añadir nuevos personajes como la hija de kaguya k se llama Minako y este fan fic s trata de k la hija d kaguya d la película 2 the castle beyond the looking glass asi k para leer esta fan fic tienes k ver visto la película dos de inuyasha pero esta vez la hija de kaguya trata de tomar venganza por haber matado a su madre asi k ella hará lo imposible por vengarse por su madre podrá inuyasha acabar con la hija de kaguya? se transformara de nuevo en un youkai? Podrá kagome volver a impedirlo? o esk la hija de kaguya tiene diferentes planes?

Eso solo lo sabrán si leen este fan fic con algo de acción, drama y romance espero k les guste ya k me inspire en la película para hacer este fan fic y por favor dejen reviews muchas gracias atte.: Riku Arely

LA REVANCHA DE KAGUYA 

1.Cáp. La batalla de kaguya y Makaiju

hace 50 años atrás antes de que inuyasha y kykio se conocieran existía una mujer llamada kaguya que

era la princesa de la leyenda de la luna y ella tenia asombrosos poderes sobrenaturales y podía hacer grandes cosas con su espejo era muy poderosa un día conoció a un gran y fuerte youkai llamado Makaiju y poco a poco se fueron enamorando y después de 1 año se hicieron novios después d 4 años se casaron y después de 10 años tuvieron tuvieron una hija y cuyo nombre le pusieron Minako y la amaban mucho y todo hiba a la perfección con esta pareja.

pero sin darse cuenta kaguya estaba siendo engañada por Makaiju quien la estaba engañando con otra mujer pero esta mujer era una híbrida sin embargo era muy hermosa y mientras kaguya cuidaba a la niña siempre Makaiju se hiba con el pretextó de traerles comida pero siempre duraba horas en regresar y siempre les traía poca comida como para tardar tantas horas entonces kaguya empezó a sospechar y empezó un día cuando su marido se fue a "traer comida" kaguya lo seguio llevándose con ella a Minako y Makaiju paro en una pequeña cueva y se metió a la cueva y kaguya lo seguía de repente estaba Makaiju con otra mujer y la estaba besando muy apasionadamente en eso kaguya ataca con su espejo a los dos y deja muy mal herida a la híbrida que se encontraba con su marido mientras el solamente pudo alcanzar a esquivar el ataque rápidamente.

(Ahora va empezar los diálogos con los personajes)

Kaguya.- Makaiju ¿que hacías con esa mujer¿que esta pasando¿acaso fuiste capaz de engañarme todo este tiempo? (Decía esto mientras estaba llena de lagrimas e sus ojos)

Makaiju.-Lo siento Kaguya pero lo que estas viendo es la verdad, quise decírtelo cortar la relación contigo pero no pude porque se que le haría daño a nuestra hija y por eso quise dejar las cosas así

Kaguya.- ¿Desde cuando Makaiju desde cuando?

Makaiju.-Lo siento mucho Kaguya pero desde hace mucho tiempo deje de amarte

Kaguya.- ¿Por qué Makaiju que fue lo que hice mal?

Makaiju.-Lo siento Kaguya pero empezaste a fijarte mucho en Minako le prestaste todo la atención a ella y me descuidaste mucho y ya no sentía el amor que me dabas antes así que conocí a Aki y poco a poco me fue enamorando de ella a Aki la conocí cerca por estos rumbos yo estaba en busca de alimento cuando vi a alguien demasiado lastimado y era Aki decidí ayudarla y ella me contó de que había sido atacada por un grupo de humanos, como ves ella es un hanyiou así se escribe? (Por favor se lo escribí mal mándenme un review diciendo como se escribe please) y a los han hanyiou

Siempre los maltratan los humanos les temen y los demonios no los aceptan y me dijo que ella no era muy fuerte y por eso siempre los humanos siempre la atacan y lo único que puede hacer es huir por eso le la cuide y se quedo en esta cueva y la cuidaba para ver como sus heridas se fueran curando y poco a poco me deje llevar y sin darme cuenta me enamore de Aki.

Kaguya.- Y yo que te ame durante todos estos años y tuve una hija contigo yo que me esforcé por cuidar a nuestra pequeña y me dices que te descuide tu no eres un bebe para que te este cuidando

Makaiju.-Lo se Kaguya pero yo decía que ya no me dabas mas amor como antes

Kaguya.- ¿Que no te doy amor¿Que no crees que si ya no te amo me hubiera ido y me hubiera ido con Minako lejos de ti? Eres un desgraciado no sabes apreciar el amor que tienes de mi y de tu hija nos abandonas todo el día

"dizque buscando comida'' eres un mal agradecido ¡te odio te odio! (dijo esto con mucha tristeza y rabia) y todo este tiempo jugaste conmigo y te fuiste con esta híbrida tonta que ni siquiera sabe como defenderse y se hace la sufrida y tu eres igual de tonto que ella TE ODIO CON TODA EL ALMA (dijo estas palabras gritando) pero ya no vas a jugar conmigo nunca mas porque vas a morir tu y tu HÍBRIDA.

Diciendo esto Minako empezó a llorar y se fue a esconder detrás de una roca grande y empezó a sollozar como nunca antes lo había hecho (Minako tenia 7 años en ese entonces) Kaguya tomo con fuerza su espejo y lo apunto hacia Makaiju y salió un resplandor muy fuerte del espejo (kaguya estaba llena de rabia y de odio y cuando empezó a atacar a Makaiju muchas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas con tanta facilidad) Makaiju retrocedió pero aun así es resplandor lo ataco y salió volando muy herido y se quedo inconsciente mientras que Aki aun estaba tirada por el tremendo ataque que le había dado Kaguya y ella se levanto y Kaguya le dijo:

Kaguya.- Tu tu maldita híbrida fuiste le culpable de que mi Makaiju me dejara eres una maldita híbrida y no vales nada ya que no eres ni youkai ni humano solamente eres una tonta híbrida no perteneces a nada mas bien no eres nada jajaja (rió cruelmente)

Aki.- Cállate eres demasiado cruel ya se por que Makaiju te dejo, parece que no tienes sentimientos (Aki estaba muy resentida por lo que le había dicho Kaguya pues sabia que de alguna manera u otra ella no pertenecía a ninguno de las dos especies)

Kaguya.- ¡Cállate híbrida! (Y al decir esto Kaguya le dio un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que se le sacara todo el aire y se desmayo haciendo esto Kaguya continuo con su batalla:

Kaguya.- Ahora si maldita híbrida vas a pagar por haberme quitado a Makaiju (y puso su pie arriba de la cabeza de la hanyou con mucha presión haciendo que se lastimara) y solo se oyó un fuerte gemido de dolor por parte de la hanyiou ¡AAAHH! Al oír esto...

Makaiju.- DEJALA se oyó una fuerte voz por parte de el gran youkai

Kaguya.- ¡No puedo creerlo aun sigues vivo! jaja (se rió cínicamente) si que eres fuerte Makaiju pero ni creas que te voy a dejar vivir vas a morir ¡por todo lo que me hiciste!

Kaguya tomo su espejo con mas fuerza y salieron látigos dentro de el, Makaiju empezó a esquivar los látigos y saco una delgada y larga espada con un gran filo y tenia poderes demoníacos y fuertes y con tan solo tocarlo te quemabas y empezó a cortar los látigos con facilidad en eso Kaguya se transforma con sus ropajes de guerrera y saca su espada que tenia como broche y empieza a atacar al youkai con ella el solamente esquivaba los ataques y le dijo: Kaguya por favor no quiero pelear contigo aunque no te ame siempre serás la madre de mi hija ¡Minako¿Kaguya donde esta Minako? (Dijo esas palabras con desesperación) ja ¿ahora si te importa nuestra hija? Mas bien mi hija por que tuya ya no lo será por que vas a ¡MORIR! Después Kaguya le volvió a atacar con su espada dándole un pequeño roce que lo alcanzo a lastimar derramando poco de su sangre Ahora si Kaguya no quería llegar a esto pero tengo que hacerlo (dijo el youkai) con su espada también le dio un roce a Kaguya pero la alcanzo a quemar un poco Aaaaahh (fue el grito de dolor de Kaguya) y retrocedió en un salto y dijo un conjuro Ikina batosan koyosan yotossai (este conjuro lo invente yo, no significa nada suena parecido al conjuro de la peli.) y salieron unos látigos mas poderosos y atraparon a el youkai y lo azotaron y lo lanzaron Aaah (grito el youkai) pero después de ese gran ataque el se paro rápidamente y lanzo la espada y le dio en el hombro Kaguya volvió a gritar y se saco la espada encajada en el hombro y dijo el conjuro de nuevo Ikina batosan koyosan yotossai y lanzo un fuerte veneno contra el youkai el veneno era ácido y su cuerpo ardía y su piel se estaba quemando demasiado así que de su boca lanzo un humo y Kaguya no podía ver nada le era imposible pero cuando el humo se despejo el youkai se había ido junto con la hanyiou.

Kaguya.- Maldición se me escapo ese maldito de Makaiju pero la próxima vez que lo encuentre lo voy a matar (a lo lejos se escuchaba una voz que le dijo a Kaguya

Makaiju.- Kaguya ya no existe amor entre nosotros así que la próxima vez que te vea te matare y me quedare con Minako

Solo así se arreglaran las cosas lo siento Kaguya ojala hayas comprendido que desde hace mucho te deje de amar perdón por lastimarte pero se que ahora lo único que tienes es odio hacia mi y lo siento pero si tu me atacas tendré que matarte.

Kaguya.-ya no acepto disculpas Makaiju y si ahora todo el amor se a transformado en odio y jamás te perdonare lo que nos hiciste a Minako y a mi te odio y te juro que me vengare y te matare junto con la híbrida lo prometo (dijo esas palabras con mucha rabia y odio pero mientras eso decía una lagrima se derramo por su mejilla) de repente se oyó una triste voz era alguien que estaba sollozando era...

¡Minako! (grito su madre desesperada pues no sabia que le había pasado a su niña) Kaguya.-Minako ¿estas bien¿no te paso nada¿te lastimaste? (decía esto desesperada y asustada) no mama (dijo Minako) bueno la verdad esque estoy lastimada ¿si¿Donde haber? déjame ver ¿te duele? (dijo Kaguya) si mama me duele el corazón al oír esto Kaguya se estremeció y le dio un gran escalofrió por todo el cuerpo ya que sin pensar había lastimado a su niña linda

Minako.- Mamí ¿papá es malo¿ya no nos quiere¿ya nunca va a regresar¿se fue con esa muchacha?

Kaguya.- Tranquila hija todo va estar bien estas con mamí y mamí te va a cuidar siempre

Minako.- Gracias mamí ojala que nunca me abandones como papá (al decir esto Minako empezó a llorar y a sollozar demasiado como si hubiera muerto alguien)

Kaguya.- tranquila hija todo va a estar bien yo mañana te voy a aclarar las cosas y ya veras que vamos a salir adelante no te preocupes yo siempre te voy a cuidar y a amar (al decir esto Kaguya abrazo fuertemente a su hijita)

Minako correspondió el abrazo sin embargo no podía parar de llorar era demasiado para ella ya que ella había entendido bien las cosas y tenia miedo de quedarse sola y de que su madre la abandonara como su padre lo hizo.

¿Que les pareció? el primer capitulo ojala les halla gustado muy bien les voy a aclarar algunas cosas, Kaguya es el personaje malo de la 2 película de inuyasha y en este capitulo se vio lo que paso con su vida y en el otro ya vendar el desarrollo de cómo Minako se convierte en mala muy bien Minako es la hija de Kaguya, Makaiju es el esposo de Kaguya y Aki es la amante de Makaiju y ella es una híbrida como inuyasha muy bien jala haya aclarado las cosas y por favor no desesperen que pronto van a salir nuestros personajes principales jeje muchas gracias por todo y por favor dejen reviews gracias atte.: Riku Arely P.D. por favor si escribí mal las palabras youkai y hanyiou por favor díganme en un review como se escribe por que no me acuerdo muy bien gracias (aa y perdón por si no les gusto que lo hiciera largo jeje)


End file.
